


When It Rains

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Gen, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by West Yorkshire's unpredictable weather.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by West Yorkshire's unpredictable weather.

Danielle was staring out of her office window, noticing the sky darkening. Jack walked in; he had water droplets running off his leather jacket. “I shouldn’t have worn my shades.”

Danielle turned around. “How come?”

“It just started raining. I thought it was hailstone at first.”

Danielle had become distracted by the changeable weather and went back to looking out of the window. “Drowned rat,” she noted.

Jack joined her. “Where?”

Danielle pointed to slim middle-aged woman; she was wearing a strapless summer dress and flip-flops. “I see her.”

“And we have a swimmer,” Jack joked.

Danielle chuckled when she saw the college-aged man wearing board shorts. “Yep I see him.”

They shot each other fleeting glances as the weather eased off. They left Danielle's office and saw Ray heading up to the roof for a smoke. “He’s gone,” Jack stated.

“Yep, so what are we doing Jack?”

Jack flashed a mischievous smile. “Taking the afternoon off and going for drink.”

“Because the weather distracted us from working.”

“Exactly Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been doing other things when I wrote this.


End file.
